Our Beautiful Mistake
by nbrian72
Summary: Love is sometimes denied, sometimes lost, sometimes unrecognized, but in the end, always found with no regrets, forever valued and kept treasured. She looked at him tears streaming down her face. "I am pregnant." A/H ExB ***ADOPTED FROM MIDNIGHT-RUNAWAY
1. Chapter 1:The Night Before

**Chapter 1: The night before**

_I felt his hands run up my thighs stopping at the hem of my dress. I looked up in to his beautiful green eyes. I couldn't help giggle. He smiled down at me taking my lips. I moved my arms around his neck. His _

_hands want up my dress. I gasped as his hands touched my bare stomach. He bites my lip. I couldn't help but moan as he moved her hands up to my chest._

_He moved of me taking of my dress. "You smell good," he said __kissing me__. I smiled as his hands tangles in my hair. I gently kissed his lips. _

…

[Bella]

It was a plus sigh. Tears started to pour down my face. I slid down to the floor holding the test in front of me. My heart dropped. I placed my hand on my stomach. "I am pregnant," I said to myself. I

could taste the disappointment from my words.

I wrapped my hands around my knees and cried. A baby was the last thing in my mind. I didn't

need one I didn't want on. All I wanted to have fun and finish college.

But know. This I didn't need this. I didn't want this. I closed my eyes laying my head on the door behind me. I have only slept with two men in my life. One was my ex boyfriend of five year Jacob Black.

We broke up a month ago. The other guy was the night after Jacob and I broke up. I got drank and had a one night stand. I closed my eyes.

I am pregnant because of a one night stand last month. 'Ever heard of condoms Bella,' I said to myself. I looked at the test in front of me. It was still hard to believe I was going to have a baby.

Should I tell the father? Yes, I knew who it was. He was the "it" boy of school. Every girl wanted him. Every guy wanted to be him. He was one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. I felt my self

sigh. We both made it clear to each other that what happened was a mistake. Nothing but a drunken idiot mistake. Nothing more or less than that.

We would see each other now and then around campus. He would look at me and I looked at him. He would nod and walk away pretending not to know me. I would do the same.

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

I jumped as I heard my phone ring

_In the night sky_

I looked at it. _Alice_.

_Are like shooting stars I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

I ignored it. I sighed whipping the tears away only for more to come. I couldn't help but let out a soft sob. I felt the cold blanket of reality warp around me. This was real I was having at baby at the age

of twenty.

"Bells," I heard as someone knocked on the door. I couldn't bring myself to answer throw my quite sobs. The person knocked again yet again getting no answer.

"Bells open the door before I break it open," said the male. I couldn't make myself move. I heard the door open. I sat there in front of the door. I felt a gasp from behind me.

"Oh my lord Bella," I heard voice from behind me as two strong arms wrap around me.

I looked up to see two big brown eyes. "What happen," I heard his voice again. I looked at him but could not answer only buried my head in to his chest. I felt him shush me. "It's okay Bells."

I pulled away showing him the test that was still in my hand. "I am sorry Emmett," I said hiding my face against his chest. I closed my eyes and held my breath waiting for him to say something.

"

I am here," he said. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. "I am here for you. I am your best friend. You're like a little sister. I am here," he said pulling me into a tight hug.

"What happen," said a voice from behind us. We turned around to see a pissed of pixie.


	2. Chapter 2:A Promise to be Kept

Last Time on Our Beautiful Mistake

_It was a plus sign. Tears started to pour down my face. I slid down to the floor holding the test in front of me. My heart dropped. I placed my hand on my stomach. "I am pregnant."_

"_I am here," he said. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. "I am here for you. I am your best friend. You're like a little sister. I am here," he said pulling me into a tight hug._

"_What happen," said a voice from behind us. We turned around to see a pissed of pixie._

_**Chapter Two: A Promise to be Kept**_

My mother ones told me that bringing a life into this world was a beauty. It was a gift. A gift from god to show his love to us. It was a gift.

A perishes gift from love. Now sitting here in front of my best friends I wonder.

Is this really a gift or just a mistake?

"So," I heard Emmett say handing me a cup of coffee. I smiled at him. "Wait," said my other friend. She moved towards me taking the cup of coffee from my hand. I looked at her eyebrow raised.

"Alice," I said as she poured it down the sink.

"Bells," she said sitting next to me at our dining table. "Do you want to? You know," she said. I looked at her puzzled.

"Do I want to what Alice," I said. "You know I mean ….the baby are…. you going to keep it," she said looking at my stomach.

I looked at her for a second then down to my belly.

Did I want to keep it? I couldn't kill it could I? Is that even right? I mean I am pro choice and all but did I have the right to kill it? I looked at her. "I don't know," I stuttered.

I felt tears wheal back up. I felt the confusion come back.

I felt her wrap her arms around me. "What ever you do I am here with you," she said whipping my tears away. I smiled at her. "Yeah Bella. We are here," said Emmett sitting down next to me.

I couldn't help, but smile at them two. I placed a hand on my belly. What am I going do? I can't kill you? I can't take care of you? Should I tell your father? Would he even care?

I let out a sigh. "Alice," I said looking at the pixie as she made her way back to the living room. "Why did you pour my coffee away?" She looked at me and smiled. "Well silly it's bad for my goddaughter." I looked at her. "Goddaughter?" She nodded and I sighed I had learned not to fight with her a while back. I sighed.

"I need to sleep," I said getting up and walking to my room.

Alice and I stayed with Emmett in our small yet perfect apartment. It made sense since we all went to the small college.

"Good night Bella," I heard two voices say from the living from. I smiled opening the door to Alice and mine's room. I walked over to my bed and laying down. I felt more tears threaten to come out. I took a deep breath closing my eyes.

...

...

[Dream]

...

"Mommy wake up," I felt someone tug on me. I moaned shifting in my sleep hoping the person would go away. "Wake up," I heard the voice again. "Go away," I said hiding my face under the covers. I heard a sigh next to me. I felt someone pulling my covers up and get in bed with me. I moved over. I felt small fingers touch my face brushing my hair away. I move closer to the small body lying next to me.

I felt someone kiss my cheek. "You have to wake up mommy," I heard a sweet innocent voice next to me. I opened my eyes looking in to two big brownish hazel eyes. I couldn't help, but smile. "I love you mommy," I heard the angel laying next to me say. I grinned. "I love you to short stuff," I said placing a kiss on her forehead. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer.

"Mommy," said the little girl in my arms, "Aunty Alice said you have to get up before she sends uncle Emmy to get you up." I let out a moan. "Alright I am up," I said sitting up.

"Aliyah loves you," said the little girl next to me. I grinned "Mommy loves Aliyah more."

She smiled up at me. "Now get up. Mommy had to go to work." I nodded "yes mother anything else."

She giggled. "Nope," she said getting up and walking out the room. I watched as the four year old girl walk out of my room. I couldn't help, but smile.

I laid back down closing my eyes. "Mommy," said Aliyah "wake up." I opened my eyes to see tears in her eyes. I pulled her up on the bed sitting her on my lap. "Aliyah why are you crying," I asked her whipping her tears away.

She looked up at me with her big hazel eyes. "Mommy don't kill me. Please. I want to stay with you. Please," she said hugging me tight. I hugged her closer "mommy is not going to leave you. You're going to stay with mommy forever and ever." "Promise." I looked at her and kissed her forehead. "Promise."


	3. Chapter 3:Baskin Robbins

Last time on Our Beautiful Mistakes 

_Did I want to keep it? I couldn't kill it could I? Is that even right? I mean I am pro choice and all but did I have the right to kill it? I looked at her. "I don't know," I stuttered. I felt tears wheal back up. I felt the confusion come back. _

_I felt her wrap her arms around me. "Whatever you do I am here with you," she said whipping my tears away. I smiled at her. "Yeah Bella. We are here," said Emmett sitting down next to me. _

_She looked up at me with her big hazel eyes. "Mommy don't kill me. Please. I want to stay with you. Please," she said hugging me tight. I hugged her closer "mommy is not going to leave you. _

_You're going to stay with mommy forever and ever." "Promise." I looked at her and kissed her forehead. "Promise." _

...…...

**Chapter 3: Baskin Robins**

My eyes shot open as I gasped for air. I sat up holding my stomach. "Bells, you okay," I heard Alice sitting next to me. I looked at her and nodded. "Bad dream," she said rubbing my back. "no and yes," I said laying back down. I scooted over giving her room to lie down. She did. "You were saying you promise over and over again. You said Aliyah too."

I looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know if my dream was a sign or not, but I am keeping Aliyah." I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. "Aliyah huh," she said to my unborn child. She giggled. "I like it." I smiled at her. "I do to." I closed my eyes again the smile refusing to come of my face. "Good night Alice."

"Good night Bella. Good night Aliyah."

…...

[Bella]

When I was younger when I got sick my mother would stay with me. She would make me soup and tell me stories. She would tell me how much she loved me and how I had to get better fast so we could go to the beach.

Now sitting on the cold bathroom floor at five in the morning throwing up my lungs, I wish I was younger again. "You okay," I heard a voice from behind me. I couldn't answer as I throw up again. I heard the person eww and hold my hair back rubbing my back genteelly.

I pulled back breathing hard.

"I hate this," I said getting up and going towards the sink. I turned on the cold water bushing my teeth. I splashed my face. I looked at myself. I looked downright ugly. I was covered in cold sweat and my eyes where baggy from the lack of sleep.

I turned around to see Emmett waiting on with a glass of water. "I thought you're supposed to glow when you're pregnant," I said taking the water. I couldn't help, but smile as he laughed.

"I did to Bells," he said rubbing my back.

I glared at him. Making him laugh louder. "Come on. Maybe you should you eat. Then get ready I took a doctor's appoint. I had a feeling you were going to keep it." I smiled at him. "Her name is Aliyah." He smiled walking out the bathroom towards the kitchen.

"What would you like," he asked me. I looked at him. "Ice cream," I said walking towards the fridge. I frowned. I felt my heart drop as I looked at the horrific site before me. "Emmett oh my gosh look," I said still not looking away from the site before me.

Emmett rushed to my side. "What Bells? What happened-," he stopped as he laughed. I looked at him; frown still on my face tears in the concern of my eyes. He stopped and looked at me. "You think this is funny don't you," I said point at the unforgivable site before me. He shook his head no. I felt more tears begging to come out.

I looked up at him. "Emmy," I said still pointing at the fridge. "Don't cry Bells," he said closing the fridge door and walking me to the island and sitting me down. "I can make you whatever you want."

I looked at him like he said the worst thing in the world. I couldn't hold my tears back any more. "Bella don't cry," he said grabbing a tissue for me. I looked at him. "How can I not. There… there…. Is no ice cream left," I stuttered.

"Emmett,' a loud yell was heard from behind us."What did you do," said a pissed of pixie. "Did you make Bella cry," she said glaring at him. "No," he said waving his hands. "Then why is she crying," she said moving forward. He moved back. "Bella what's wrong," said Alice still glaring at Emmett.

I looked up at her. "There is no more ice cream," I said whipping away my tears. I watched as she broke out into a laugh. "You think this is funny," I said crossing my arms. She nodded a no. "Come on," she said walking towards our room. I looked at Emmett confused as he did the at me.

"Here," she said handing me and Emmett a jacket. I looked at her my eyes instantly lighting up like a Christmas trees. "Really," I said like a four year old. She nodded grabbing the car keys.

…...

[Bella]

I felt like a child about to be taken to a toy store as we pulled up to the ice cream place. I loved the fact that we had a 24 hour ice cream place here. I don't know what I would do if we didn't.

I heard Alice and Emmett laugh as I walked to towards the door.

I walked inside feeling like I was in heaven. "Hello. Welcome to Baskin Robins what can I get you today," said the girl. I looked at her with wide eyes. "Can I have a jamoca almond fudge ice cream with a brownie, extra fudge, extra caramel, and whipped cream please?" The girl nodded as she got my ice cream.

"Happy now Bella," said Alice drinking her smooth. I smiled as the girl handed me my ice cream. We went to sit down as Emmett paid. I took the first bite feeling like I was in heaven. "I never knew you liked jamoca ice cream," said Emmett eating his. I looked at my ice cream. "I didn't," I said taking any other bite.

The door opened and we turned around. I froze as my eyes locked with two beautiful green eyes. I felt my heart drop and a sudden wave nausea. The last person on earth I wanted to see was right there standing with his friends looking at us.

"Edward," I whispered.


	4. Chapter 4:Adoption & Jessica

_**Our Beautiful Mistake**_

**Chapter 4: Adoption & Jessica**

"Edward," said Emmett calling his friend over. I looked away avoiding eye contact. I looked at my ice cream which at the moment didn't seem as good as it was before. "Bells," Alice whispered. I looked up avoiding eye contact. Emmett didn't know about Edward and mine one night stand. There are just some things you don't tell to your guy best friend. "You okay," she said lifting my face up. I shook my head no. I felt my stomach turn. "Bella," I heard Emmett's voice call out to me.

"Alice," I said as I covered my mouth heading to the bathroom. I heard Alice following me. As I knelt there throwing up my lungs my thoughts couldn't help but travel back to the father of my child. I sighed as I stopped throwing up. "God Alice when does this all stop," I said taking deep breath as she rubbed my back.

I looked up at her and smiled "I am sorry," I said feeling tears forming. She kneeled down next to me and kissed my forehead. "What are best friends for," she said helping me up. I washed my mouth really quick and walked out with Alice.

I heard laughter coming from our table. I wish I was back in that bathroom then here with Edward and Emmett. I looked at them and smiled. "Bells you okay," said Emmett. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back.

"What's wrong Bella," said a voice. I looked up to the owner of the voice to be Edward's brother Jasper. He was nothing like Edward. He was nice, caring, and laid back. He was a year older then Edward. He was also in the army. I glazed over at Alice who was standing next to me having a staring contest with Jasper. I smiled to myself.

"I am fine. Just coming down with something. I think it was Alice's cooking." He let out a laugh making me laugh. I felt Alice glare at me and making us laugh harder. Jasper had a way to change people's mood. He was the perfect guy. Heck if Alice hadn't been dating him on the down low I would have.

I looked over to see Edward and Emmett having a deep convocation.

I sat down in a chair. I stayed quite as Alice and Jasper talked.

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?_

I looked at my phone. _Jacob. _I smiled. I stilled loved him but it was different.

"Hello," I said picking "can I call you back," I said. "Hey. Oh yah. Bye Bella I love you."

I looked at the phone and sighed.

This was going to be a while.

[Bella]

When I was younger my mother would hold my hand when I was scared. She would hold me in her arms and tell me everything would be alright. She would kiss my tears away and sing me a lullaby making the fear go away. Now sitting here in the doctor's office I wished I had my mom here to hold my hand.

I took a deep breath looking around me. There were women here with their boyfriends and husbands. I sat here next to my best friends. I sighed. Would my baby have a father in her life? Would I be able to give her that life?

"Ms. Swan," called the doctor. Alice and I got up leaving Emmett outside.

I looked around the office it was a shade of light blue. There was a desk two chairs, and a another door which probably lead to check up room. I looked at the doctor in front of me. She was beautiful woman. She had long brown hair and light brown eyes. She was pale with full pink lips and a beautiful smile. "Hello I presume you are Miss. Sawn," she said with a smile. I smiled back "yes doctor Mason." She smiled "please sit."

"Do you know how long you are," she asked. I shook my head "maybe two months." She smiled "that's alright. Let's check you out." I smiled following her to the room.

"Well Miss. Swan it seems you are about seven weeks," said the doctor looking at the screen in front. I felt a smile appear on my face. "My goddaughter is healthy right," asked Alice. The doctor raised her eyebrow and nodded "you baby seems to be doing prefect. A girl?" I squeezed Alice's hand. "Yes let's just say auntie's intuition.

Dr. Mason laughed. "Thanks a lot Dr. Mason." She smiled "call me Esme." Thank you Esme see you next week." She nodded "take your prenatal and eat healthy here is a list," she said handing me a list. I smiled.

I couldn't help but smile as we walked out the hospital. "Bella, Emmett, Alice," I heard a voice from behind us. I froze in terror. I turned around. "Jessica," I said looking at her. She had a smirk on her face. "What are you doing here Bells," she said looking at the paper in my hand. "I am… umm..-." "None of your business Jesse," said Alice glaring at her.

If only looks could kill Jessica would be dead. Jessica was downright evil. She was runner up "it" girl. Alice came first. Alice and Jessica were reveals. Meaning Jessica hated my guts,

"What are you doing here anyway Jess," said Emmett. She instantly looked at him. Her face light up. She moved closer to him smiling wide. "Well Emmy boo," she said with a sweet voice making me want to throw up again. "My father he's a doctor," she said playing with her hair. I wanted to laugh as Emmett made a face. "Miss. Sawn," we heard a voice from behind us.

We all turned around looking at a nurse from Esme office. I looked at her and then at Jessica if she found out the whole school would know within an hour. I looked at Alice and she looked at Emmett. I felt my hands start to sweat. "You forgot this," said the nurse handing me my phone. I smiled "thank you." She nodded turning around about to leave.

I let out a breath out I didn't know I was holding. "Oh yah," said the nurse turning around. "Congratulations on your pregnancy." I froze looking at Jessica. Oh shit some please shot me now.

[Bella]

When I was younger my father ones told me the world's a cruel place to live. It's a stone cold road out there. You must travel till the end. Don't stop and try to take a short cut. Don't fail under the pressure of the judgmental world. Walk up that road with you head held high proud of all your mistakes or as my mother called them life lessons.

It's their job to pull you down. To break you but never give up. Forget what people say. Do what you believe in. Do what's right.

I sighed sitting on my bed looking at the blank wall in front of me. My eyes moved away from the wall as I heard my phone ring for the 20th time. I looked at it. Mike Newton. I let out a irritated sigh. Ignore. People must already have heard about me. Edward must have heard. Would he think back to that night? Would he even consider he was Aliyah's father?

No I shook my head. Why would he? He had made it clear as day he didn't like me it wasn't possible. He wanted to put this behind him and move on. He just wanted things to go back to the way they were. We were just friends of friends. No talking just simple nods, smiles, and looks.

"Aliyah," I said talking to my baby "I promise to give the best I can."

How can I afford a baby? I already work a full time job to pay all the bills. Could I afford you baby? Adoption? I shook my head. "Adoption," I said out testing out the word. Could I? Should I?

I closed my eyes and laid back I didn't have to be at work till three. It was a reward from my boss. I sign and drifted off to sleep.

[Edward]

I opened my apartment door feeling someone tackle me instantly. I held in a laugh. I looked in two her big blue eyes and smiled. "Hey," I said picking her up. She giggled. "Hey," she said smiling at me. "I missed you," I said placing a soft kiss on her forehead. She smiled. "I missed you to Daddy," she said hugging me tight.

[Bella]

"Miss," I heard a voice calling me. I didn't look away from the computer screen. "Yes."

"I hope you can help me," said a woman. I stopped typing and turned around in my chair facing the mysterious woman. She was tall and well just downright beautiful. She had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

She looked dismayed. "Can I help you," I said gesturing for her to sit."


	5. Chapter 5:Sara

**Chapter 5:**_**Sara**_

[Edward]

_The faint scent of blood lingered in the air. I felt chills run throw my body as I grabbed the cold door handle. I took a deep breath and opened it. "Sara." No answer. I took a __step__ forward. _

_The room was cold. Everything was black and white. There was blood on the wall. "Edward," I heard her voice. "Sara," I yelled. No answer no one is in the room. I looked around again. No doors but the one I came in from. "Your fault," said a whisper next to me. I shivered. "Sara," I yelled "where are you?" No answer._

_I jumped as I felt someone appear in front of me. I fell backwards. "Help me," her voice rang to me. I looked up. My heart dropped. "Sara," I said getting up. There she stood covered in blood. Her white dress tore. Her wrist cut. "Sara," I said moving to get her. "It's all you fault." _

_I looked at her. She fell to the floor. "All you fault Edward. You killed me," she said looking at me. I went to her side tears pour down my face. "Sara I'm..I'm sorry. Please don't blame me. I'm sorry please." "Your fault Edward. You killed me."_

[Edward]

I jolted up from my sleep covered in cold sweat. My breathing was hard. I looked at the sleeping figure next to me. I sighed. The same dream. The same dream that haunted my every being for the past three years. I closed my eyes lying back down. "Sara," I whispered.

It had been three years since that night. That was the night my whole life had changed. Everything changed. I took at deep breath as tears larked around. If only I had been there. If only I could have saved her. If only. I clenched my fist feeling the tears come down.

"Daddy," I felt warm fingers on my cheek whipping my tears away. I moved to my side at the ones sleeping angle. I couldn't help but smile. "Daddy you're crying," she said kissing my cheek. "Sara don't like when daddy cry," she said hugging me. I smiled. "Sorry Sara." She smiled.

I closed my eyes hugging my angle closer.

[Edward]

I watched the little girl sleeping in the car sit. She had black hair with cross bangs and bright blue eyes just like her mother. I signed she looked so much like her mother. I felt my heart skip a beat. "Sara," I whispered again. I signed as I pulled in to my brothers house my brother waiting on us in the drive way.

Jasper was not my real brother. His father adopted me in to the family when I sixteen. He rather me stay with him then with foster parents. Carlisle was a good man. He had been like a father to me since I was younger. After my father died when I was five Carlisle took on the role of the father figure and Jasper the role of big brother. They were there for me through thick and thin. They stayed with me when my mother got sick with cancer and passed away Carlisle even paid all the bills.

I was pulled out of my thought when I heard Sara yell for her uncle Jazzy. I laughed at his nick name. I watched as Jasper opened the car door taking my little angle away. Jasper smiled as I rolled my window down. "No more than a glass of soda. She can't drink apple juice it makes her sick. No ice cream before dinner and that goes for the both of you," I said handing Jasper Sara's school bag. He laughed. "Yes mother," he said making Sara giggle. I smiled. "I love you Sara," I said kissing her forehead. She smiled. "Bye uncle Jazzy," I said smirking earning a glare from him.

I sighed as I pulled out of the drive away. It was going to be a long day.

..

[Edward]

In my life there were some things I regretted. Some things I wish I could change. One of those things was having Ms. Haven as my teacher. The woman was a trip. She was born to make my life a living hell. She tortured us with her boring lectures and class work as if that wasn't bad enough she would give us pages upon pages of home work. If I hadn't known better I would have swore the woman was the devil incarnated.

"Edward," I heard a voice from around me, "did you hear me?" I looked up from my book to see my friends sitting at the table with me. I sighed and shook my head no. I heard Tyler laugh at me. "Haven," he asked taking a bite out of his sandwich. I nodded. "A couple more weeks and I am done with her class," I said smiling. "No more of her annoying voice or of her boring lectures."

"I feel your pain brother," said Mike sitting down next to me. I smiled. "So what's up?" I said eating my lunch. "Well," started Riley "I heard Emmett's little sis is knocked up." I chocked.

My heat dropped. _Pregnant._ Bella Sawn was having a baby. Could it be mines? I shook my head no. I mean that was a long time ago. She could. Could she? I swallowed hard and looked around the table the guys were watching me. "What?" The guys shook their head.

"Who told you?" "Jessica," said Mike. "She texted everyone last night." I sighed. Jessica. Jessica was the girl with the hot body but she was a total bitch. She had the most annoying voice I had ever heard. She was one of my many regrets in life. Dating her freshmen year was like living through hell. I sighed.

Bella was having a baby. Bella and I weren't friends. We were just friends of friends. Hi, hello, nods, and stares that's all we shared. Well that's not all we shared. About a month or so ago Bella and I had a one night stand. It was one of the few college parties Bella had come to. It had also been one of the few parties I myself had gone to. She looked stunning that night. She wore a white dress that hugged her chest and flowed out. It had a red belt that set right underneath her breasts. I sighed she was a stunning woman indeed.

I saved her from Newton and we got drunk. When I woke up in the morning she was sitting on the edge of the bed crying her eyes out. Was I that bad? I felt guilt in the pit of my stomach. I had cheated. I had slept with Bella Sawn best friend to Emmett. I was officially dead. Tanya I thought. She was my at the time current girl friend.

I had a reputation of dating a lot of women and I will not deny it. I did date a lot and because of that everyone just presumed I was a jerk. I was emotionless and selfish. And to be honest I didn't mind. I learned a long time ago no to care what people thought and also with people thinking that I got a new sense of respect from people.

I turned my attention to Mike as I heard Bella's name come out of his mouth. "I can't believe she is knocked up. I mean wasn't she even dating anyone." "Yea a while back. She was engaged to some guy but I think they broke up about two months ago because I didn't see her wear the ring anymore," said Tyler taking a sip of his drink.

"She's probably a whore or maybe she got pregnant so her boyfriend wouldn't leave her," he said playing with his pencil. I looked at Newton. My hands clenched in to fists. He had no right to disrespect her like that. I don't even know why I hang around Newton. He was so immature and selfish.

"Mike stop," I said glaring at him making him instantly stop.

I sighed as I looked at my book again. Maybe I should talk to Bella. Maybe it's mine. I was right today was going to be a very long day.

[Bella]

I remember when my mother was pregnant with my half sister Mia she had gotten huge. I sighed. I was soon going to get huge. I looked at myself in the mirror. My belly was still flat. It didn't look like there was a little person inside of me. It to be honest I was kind of grossed me out. I mean in a really weird way. People say pregnancy is beautiful and I beg to differ.

The back pain, the cravings, feet looking like they belonged to big foot, the whole getting fat part, and oh the best part the pain. Yep the sounds amazingly beautiful to me. I laughed at myself. I looked at my chest. My eyes widened. "Emmett," I yelled. Within seconds the huge man came running in to my room. "Are you okay Bella? Is there something wrong? Do you want me to call the doctor," he asked looking me over. I nodded and pointed at my chest. He raised an eye brow. "Emmy did my boobs get bigger," I asked moving closer. I watched him back away. "I don't know," he said stuttering. I laughed never would I have seen Emmett stutter. "Look at them."

"No." "Please." "No," "Please Emmy boo I am asking you to stare at my chest. I mean you're a guy right." I asked poking him in the chest. "No and ya. Oh wait I hear Alice calling me. Bye," he said heading for the door.

I sighed "ass."

I looked at myself again. I was wearing what Alice picked out for me. A black dress. It was cute and simple. It stopped at my tight. I wore Uggs with them. I find them to be one of the greatest creations of all time.

I laughed as I grabbed my jacket and laptop before heading to school. This was going to be along day.


End file.
